Project Summary The water treatment product developed in this SBIR program will give more people the opportunity to live healthier lives and strengthen communities by increasing available clean water resources. Today, arsenic (As) poisoning is one of the major environmental threats worldwide as millions of human beings have been exposed to excessive arsenic through contaminated drinking water. The serious toxicity of arsenic has been well documented. Worldwide, communities demand novel separation technologies for the removal of arsenic from drinking water. Conventional adsorbent technologies currently in use for remediation of arsenic-contaminated water have various limitations in terms of capacity, selectivity and robustness. The development of an innovative arsenic removal technology for drinking water based on a new class of fiber-based adsorbent was proposed in this SBIR program. In the Phase I program, the technical and economic feasibility of using a new class of arsenic selective ligand-anchored fiber for purification of drinking water was demonstrated. In the Phase II program, the fiber adsorbent was further developed as the basis for an innovative arsenic removal technology for drinking water with higher capacity, good selectivity, effectiveness under the wide range of pH and enhanced robustness compared to conventional technologies such as ion exchange, activated alumina, and others. Through extensive discussions with potential partners we have identified several commercialization milestones which need to be met before Phase III funding and licensing can be realized. The goals for this CRP program will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: 1. Produce a manufacture-ready POU cartridge which meets defined commercialization requirements. 2. Prepare a comprehensive patent landscape report. 3. Prepare a comprehensive customer and competition analysis. Key words: arsenic, drinking water, toxicity, adsorbent, carbon, coordination chemistry, organic chemistry, separation, selective, robustness